Who's hot and Who's not
by jodohnyaleeteuk1
Summary: Changkyun mendapatkan tantangan berkompetisi paling hot dari hyungnya. Dan ini lah yang dilakukan member termuda di monsta x. [I.M] [Jooheon] [Monsta x Fanfiction]


Who's hot and who's not.

Summary :

 _Changhyun mendapatkan tantangan berkompetisi paling hot dari hyungnya. Dan ini lah yang dilakukan member termuda di monsta x._

Cast :

 _Lee Jooheon_

 _Im Changkyun_

 _Shin Wonho_

 _Other Member Monsta X_

Warning :

 _Boys Love / Yaoi / Gay / Homo_

 _Romance Picisan_

 _Typo bertebaran / Bahasa kacau / Pengarang Malesan_

.

ENJOY JUSEYO~

.

.

.

"Changkyunah, kau harus banyak belajar lagi. Cobalah pernapasan perut, itu bisa membuat mu lebih lama menahan napas. Jadi nanti nada mu tidak terlalu datar"

Changkyun menghela napas kasar. "Sudah, hyung. Sudah. Nih seperti ini"

Joheon menahan tawanya. Changkyun yang mengecil-besarkan perutnya itu sungguh lucu. Seperti istanah balon yang tengah dilompati anak kecil.

"Gimana? Sudah benar?"

Akhirnya tawa Jooheon lolos. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya terpejam melengkung ke atas. "Sudah dulu. Aku tidak kuat lagi"

Changkyun cemberut mendengarnya. "Hyung, aku sudah berusaha dengan sangat keras"

Mendengar itu, Jooheon menghentikan tawanya dan menghapus air disudut matanya. "Aku tau. Tapi lebih baik kau berusaha lebih keras lagi dan jadilah lebih panas"

Changkyun menoleh ke tangan Jooheon yang menempel dibahu kanannya. Kemudian berganti menatap pintu yang digunakan Jooheon keluar dari ruang lantihan monsta x.

"Lebih panas?"

.

.

.

"Wonho hyung"

"Ada apa?"

"Kau sangat panas, hyung"

"Hah?" Wonho menatap Changkyun dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Panas, hyung. Hot"

"Ah~" saut Wonho. Sebenarnya dia sedikit tidak yakin dengan apa yang di pikirkannya. "Aku tahu"

Changkyun tersenyum lebar. "Ajari aku"

"Apa? Apa yang harus ku ajari?"

Changkyun mengerling. Membuat Wonho meneguk ludahnya sendiri. "Kau tau maksud ku, hyung"

Lubang hidung Wonho kembang-kempis saat Changkyun bergerak mendekatinya. 'Angin apa yang sudah berhembus pada bocah ini? Aku ingat umurnya sudah 21. Tapi tetap saja dia itu yang termuda'. Wonho menggeleng kasar. "Tidak akan"

"Hyung~ umur ku sudah cukup. Aku rasa monbebe pun akan menyukainya"

Wonho kembali menimang laba-ruginya.

Changkyun menanti dengan wajah harap-harap cemas. Persis siswa sma yang menunggu pengumuman kelulusan.

Sementara itu, hyugwon lewat dengan Minhyuk yang bergelayut di tangannya. Mata hyugwon dan Wonho sempat bertemu.

'Apa?' Wonho mengerutkan dahinya.

'Tolong aku' hyugwon melirik Minhyuk yang setengah memejamkan matanya.

Tapi Wonho malah mengartikannya dengan 'Lihat. Aku menjadi semenya'. Akhirnya Wonho memutuskan pandangan keduanya dan kembali menatap Changkyun.

hyugwon dan Minhyuk menghilang di kamar mereka.

"Bagaimana?" bisik Changkyun.

Wonho akhirnya mengangguk. Melihat itu, Changkyun menarik kepalan tangan kesenangannya. Wajahnya pun cerah seterang lampu kamera. "Tapi kau harus menururti semua kata-kata ku"

Changkyun merangkul bahu Wonho "Hyung, kapan sih aku pernah membangkang?"

Wonho melirik tangan Changkyun di bahunya "Sering" Wonho menunjukan raut wajah yang absolut.

Changkyun kembali merengut dan menarik rangkulannya pada Wonho.

Wonho pergi menyusul hyugwon dan Minhyuk. 'Mari pergoki perselingkuhan ini'

.

.

.

Hari ini monsta x tengah mengadakan fanmetting dengan monbebe di kawasan gangnam.

Semua sangat antusias.

"Oppa, pakai ini" seorang fans memberikan bandana bertelinga kucing kepada Changkyun.

Changkyun pun menerimanya dengan senyuman. "Terima kasih" Memakaikan sendiri bandana itu diatas kepalanya. "Bagaimana?"

"Aigo~ sangat imut"

Changkyun tersenyum malu dan menutupinya dengan memberikan tanda tangan. "Terima kasih dan jaga kesehatan mu" Changkyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

Fans itu menerimanya dengan senang hati "Oppa juga" dan setelahnya dia bergeser kehadapan Kihyun.

Changkyun menatap Wonho yang duduk tiga kursi darinya 'Apa tidak ada yang mau memberikan ku benda-benda yang seperti Wonho hyung pakai?'

.

.

"Hai, iam. Aku seorang noona"

"Hai, noona" tanpa disengaja Changkyun melihat sebuah benda hitam berkilap. "Wow, kaca mata hitam. Untuk ku?"

"Tentu"

Changkyun menerima kacamata itu dengan senang. Memakainya sesegera mungkin. Bertingkah seperti pangeran arab. "Bagaimana?"

"Kau sangat menggemaskan"

"Ah," gumam Changkyun. Tak mau kelepasan kencang karena takut menyakiti hati fans. Kemudian dia tersenyum menggoda "Noona juga". setelah melihat rona merah dipipi fans, Changkyun lanjut memberikan tanda tangannya.

.

.

Sesi tanda tangan hampir selesai. Tinggal dua orang fans di ujung meja, Jooheon dan Shownu. Member yang sudah selesai, sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Wonho merasa bosan, duduk terus sambil sesekali melirik moment HyungHyuk. Dia berjalan gagah ke meja Changkyun. Changkyun sedang sibuk bermain dengan boneka anak anjing pemberian fans.

"Katanya mau menjadi hot" bisik Wonho disamping Changkyun, tepatnya di meja Kihyun yang sudah ditinggal pergi pemiliknya. Membelakangi para monbebe. Membiarkan mereka menikmati punggung putihnya yang terbuka karena konsep pada pakaiannya.

Changkyun meletakkan boneka itu dibawah meja, bersama hadiah yang lain. Kemudian menatap Wonho dengan tatapan kesal. "Aku benar-benar mau. Tapi hari ini tidak ada fans yang mendukung ku"

"Kalau begitu, usaha lagi sendiri"

"Hyung, bantu aku" pinta Changkyun sambil meletakkan tangannya dipaha Wonho.

Wonho menatap ke bawah-ke samping (Tempat HyungHyuk berada)-ke Changkyun. Dia mencondongkan badannya ke Changkyun.

"Hyung, mau apa?" Changkyun sedikit panik dengan jarak yang dibuat Wonho. Begitu pula orang-orang yang melihatnnya.

"Bukakan kalung ku"

Changkyun menepuk dada Wonho. "Kalau begitu kenapa malah condong ke depan? Seharusnya hyung membelakangi ku"

"Sudah terlanjur. Cepat bukakan"

Changkyun pun segera melingkarkan tangannya di leher Wonho. Beberapa fans menjerit melihatnya.

.

"Mereka sedang apa?" tanya Kihyun yang baru kembali dari toilet. Mendapati wilayahnya sudah dikuasai Wonho, dia pindah ke tempat Wonho.

Shownu menggeleng datar dan kembali berkutat dengan kipas mini pemberian fans /Gemes deh kalo ngeliat Shownu begini/.

Kihyun menatap Jooheon, lebih tepatnya menunggu balasan Jooheon.

Tapi Jooheon tidak membalas dan berjalan menuju _pertunjukan_.

'Mulia sekali dia, memberikan waktu untuk showki moment' Kihyun mendekatkan duduknya dengan Shownu.

.

Jooheon sampai saat Wonho tengah memakaikan kalung pada leher Changkyun.

"Seru sekali hyung"

Awalnya Wonho tidak mendengar dan hanya tersenyum. Karena dia melihat antusiasme fans terhadap penampilan Changkyun. Tapi tepukan Jooheon mengubahnya menjadi tatapan tanda tanya. "Ada apa?" Wonho kembali membelakangi monbebe untuk berhadapan dengan Jooheon.

"Kalian terlihat serasi"

Wonho terseyum jahat -menurut pandangan Jooheon-. "Kau cemburu ya?"

Jooheon tersedak sesuatu. Sesekali melirik Changkyun yang tengah menggoda fans dan tidak memperdulikan perbincangan kecil disampingnya.

Melihat tingkah Jooheon, Wonho gemas dibuatnya. Tangannya gatal dan menggelitik perut dan pinggang Jooheon.

Jooheon tertawa, memohon untuk dilepaskan.

Setelah berhasil terlepas, dia menjauh dari Wonho.

Tapi Wonho mengejarnya.

Kejar-kejaran ala tom and jerry pun tak terelakkan untung dilihat semua orang, termasuk Changkyun.

'Kenapa mereka mengganggu pertunjukan ku sih?!' Changkyun melihat tawa Jooheon yang tengah meledek Wonho. 'Ini pasti rencananya' seketika Changkyun berwajah sinis. 'Jadi ini kompetisi ya, Jooheonie'.

.

.

MBC Fan Attack, sebuah tayangan untuk fanservice dari masing-masing member. Kali ini monsta x mendapatkan kesempatan tayang didalamnya. Berhubung mereka sedang melakukan promosi mini album ke-3 mereka.

"Jooheonah, lakukan aegyo tiga kali berturut-turut ya"

Jooheon membalas permintaan PD-nim dengan gesture 'OK' pada tangan kanannya. Wajahnya bersiap untuk memberikan aegyo.

Disalah satu sisi yang tidak tersorot kamera utama, Changkyun memperhatikan dan bersiap untuk aksi dari laki-laki pemilik _hip-hop aegyo._

Jooheon menunduk, merasakan aura aegyonya untuk berkumpul. Saat semua persiapan sudah cukup, dia melihat ke kamera utama dengan mata terbuka lebar dan gesture 'peace' ditangan kanannya.

"Kukkukkakka~"

"Kehk," Changkyun terbatuk kecil dibuat-nya. 'Hyung, aegyo mu benar-benar deh'

Wonho dan Minhyuk juga cekikikan melihat aegyo Jooheon.

"Wah, melihatnya aku jadi kena serangan jantung" canda Minhyuk kepada kamera 2.

Kembali kepada Jooheon yang sudah siap dengan aegyo keduanya,

"Dabong~" ujar Jooheon dengan mata menyipit, gigi tercengir lebar dan ibu jari yang menyembul kecil di tangan kanannya.

Dan semua kembali memberikan respon kepuasan.

"Kali ini aku akan mencoba gaya piglet"

PD-nim mengiyakannya.

Kali ini Jooheon menengok ke arah Wonho dan Minhyuk duduk, sambil berkata "Booya~" dengan suara dan mimik wajah khasnya.

Sudah pasti para hyung tertawa puas.

"Kerja bagus, hyung" seru Changkyun, yang juga menikmati dari sudutnya.

.

"Sekarang coba yang lebih maskulin ya, Jooheonah"

Tanpa menyahut, Jooheon mulai mempersiapka dirinya.

"Tok, tok, apa kau sudah siap?" ujarnya dengan nada berat dan senyum menggoda.

PD-nim mengangguk. "Coba yang lain"

"Aku butuh properti"

.

Sekarang ditangan Jooheon sudah ada sebuah cangkir teh. Dia memposisikan badannya serong ke kamera utama. Raut wajahnya serius cenderung menggoda.

"Coba kedipkan sebelah mata"

Jooheon lakukan.

"Mata yang satunya"

Jooheon lakukan juga.

"Kedipannya coba lebih jelas"

Minhyuk dan Wonho tertawa mendengar saran PD-nim.

"Buka mata mu" seru Minhyuk.

Jooheon membalasnya dengan tatapan tidak suka "Kau harus merasakan susahya ini, hyung"

Changkyun tertawa jahat mendengarnya.

"Maafkan aku" kata Minhyuk dengan senyum cerianya.

Jooheon kembali memulai shootingnya,

"Kecantikan mu harus dirayakan. Cheers~"

"Good"

Semuanya sudah puas.

'Hanya segitu kemampuan mu, hyung?'

.

Jooheon sudah berpindah kedepan kamera dua. Siap untuk memberikan komentar kepada member selanjutnya.

Lee Minhyuk. Dengan konsep dan penampilannya yang cheerful, tantangan aegyo dapat dilaluinya dengan mudah.

"Dia melakukannya dengan baik dan mudah" ujar Jooheon kepada kamera 2. Jangan lupa raut wajah sedih yang dibuatnya.

Dilanjutkan dengan yang lain.

Hingga tiba giliran Changkyun untuk tampil.

"Ah~"

Sudut Jooheon dan Minhyuk -yang bergabung semenjak gilirannya selesai- mulai ramai,

"Peserta ini. Peserta ini benar-benar punya aegyo yang kita inginkan"

"Betul sekali" Minhyuk menimpali ucapan Jooheon.

'Hyung, aku juga bisa jadi hot tau' batin Changkyun.

"Siapkan lah diri kalian"

"Dia akan memberikan serangan aegyo yang kuat"

Komentar Jooheon dan Minhyuk yang saling bersautan.

"Coba gunakan konsep anak kecil di film home alone dan gunakan bahasa inggris" pinta PD-nim.

Changkyun menyanggupinya. Dia mulai dengan menepuk kedua pipinya dan berteriak "Aa~" dengan nada yang tinggi.

Respon Jooheon dan Minhyuk terlihat kurang puas.

"Peserta ini belum menunjukan aksinya. Ini baru pemanasan"

Merasa masa bodo dengan ucapan Jooheon, chankyun bertingkah malu didepan kamera.

"Sekarang coba dengan bahasa inggris" Saran Minhyuk.

Changkyun mengiyakan. Dia bersiap. Tapi dia takut hasilnya tidak memuaskan.

"Hyung, bagaimana ini? Kasih saran dong" Pinta Changkyun kepada member yang lain, yang duduk disekitar area shooting. Tapi respon yang didapatnya hanya cengiran dan suruhan "Sudah sana lakukan" dari kihyun.

.

Changkyun mencoba lagi setelah mendapat wangsit dari beberapa staff acara.

"... aku adalah hottdogie. Hot~" penutupan gerakan dengan mata terpejam dan jari telunjuknya di bawah dagu.

Lagi-lagi penonton merasa kurang puas.

"Ah~ bagaimana ini? Sepertinya dia sudah bukan apa-apa" komentar Jooheon.

Sementara Minhyuk condong ke arah Changkyun "Changkyunah, cobalah yang lebih sexy"

Mendengar saran Minhyuk, Changkyun jadi menatap Wonho yang tengah tersenyum aneh kepadanya.

.

Percobaan ke-3,

"... aku adalah butter~" kedipan mata menggoda dan tembakan jari menjadi penutupnya.

Akhirnya semua tertawa puas.

"Bravo!" Wonho bertepuk tangan dengan bangga melihatnya.

Minhyuk dan Jooheon yang duduk didepan kamera pun juga memberikan pujian kepada Changkyun.

Dengan ini, Changkyun tersenyum bangga.

.

.

.

"Aku menang"

"Menang apa?"

"Aku lebih panas dari mu, hyung"

"Mimpi apa, kamu?"

"Hyung, kan waktu itu pernah menyuruh ku untuk menjadi lebih panas"

Jooheon terdiam, mengingat tentang perkataannya itu.

"Waktu itu ruang latihan, hyung" Changkyun menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Jooheon.

"Ah~" Jooheon ingat.

Changkyun tersenyum girang. "Mana apresiasi mu?"

Jooheon menatap tadahan tangan dan wajah Changkyun bergantian. "Tapi aku butuh bukti dulu"

"Bukti apa?"

"Kalau kau lebih panas dari ku"

Changkyun mengkerutkan alisnya "Kan kemarin sudah"

"Kapan? Dimana? Siapa saksinya?"

"Kemarin. Di MBC Fan attack. Seluruh member dan staff saksinya"

Giliran Jooheon yang mengerutkan alisnya. "Memangnya kemaren itu kita ngapain ya?"

"Fanservice. Aksi ku yang paling hot. Hyung bahkan memuji ku"

Jooheon menatap Changkyun. Dia sekarang paham arah obrolan ini.

"Bagaimana?"

Ditanya begitu, malah membuat Jooheon mengusap tengkuk lehernya. "Begini, Changkyunah". Changkyun menyimak dengan seksama. "Panas yang aku maksud itu bukan seperti yang kau maksud"

"Hah?"

Joohoen menangkap raut heran Changkyun. "Menjadi panas yang ku maksud adalah saat melakukan rap dengan emosi dan gairah yang membara. Bukan menjadi sexy begitu"

Seiring dengan pemahaman otaknya, tubuh Changkyun semakin lemas. "Begitu ya"

Sekarang Jooheon merasakan gatal di kepalanya. Melihat Changkyun murung, dia merasa sangat tidak enak hati. 'Harus dihibur'

Jooheon merangkul bahu Changkyun dan menarik tubuh itu merapat. "Tapi, bagaimana pun juga. Kau sudah punya perkembangan"

"..."

"Sudah, jangan terlalu terpuruk gitu"

Changkyun membalasnya dengan anggukan dan memeluk pinggang Jooheon.

Jooheon tidak bisa menahan untuk mengelus surai milik pasangannya.

.

.

Changkyun tengah menikmati cemilan sorenya didepan televisi bersama. Pencernaannya fokus dengan kripik kentang. Sementara penglihatannya menikmati tayangan varity show yang menampilakan sekumpulan bayi-bayi imut.

"Kiyowo~"

Kemudian dari arah kamar tidur, muncul Wonho.

Mengambil beberapa helai kripik milik Changkyun. Lalu mulai sibuk dengan smartphonenya. Wonho tidak terlalu minat dengan yang ditonton Changkyun.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan Jooheon? Kau sudah memberi tahunya kan?"

"Sudah"

Wonho mengangguk sambil sibuk menggerakkan ibu jarinya dia atas layar smartphone.

"Tapi, hyung" Changkyun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Wonho.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku salah arti soal panas yang Jooheon hyung maksud"

"..."

"..."

"Oh"

Changkyun heran melihan respon Wonho yang terkesan kalem.

"Oh? Hyung bertingkah seperti sudah tau saja"

Wonho berhenti dengan smartphonenya. Kemudia dia menatap Changkyun, "Aku tidak tau soal hal itu. Yang aku tau hanya kekasih ku sedang selingkuh dengan lee Minhyuk"

Changkyun berekspresi kecut. Dia tidak ada minat untuk mengasihani Wonho. Tapi dia kesal karena Wonho tidak bisa nyambung dengan topik perbincangannya. "Itu sih urusan mu, hyung" ujar Changkyun dengan nada tak acuh. Ditambah dia kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan sebelumnya.

Akhirnya Wonho berekspresi, dia terperangah. "Yak! Bagaimana bisa begitu? Aku sudah membantu mu"

"Lalu?"

"Kau juga harus membantu ku"

"Oh"

"Yak! Aku ini hyung mu" Wonho menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Changkyun.

"Akan aku pertimbangkan lagi"

Sekarang Wonho berdoa agar Changkyun yang penurut dan suka merengek itu muncul lagi. Sekarang.

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

.

Hai, saya hadir dengan one-shoot monsta x.

Setelah projek awal yang tengah mampet, saya malah membuat dan post ini.

Itu karena saya masih kurang pengalaman dengan konsep ff tsb. Maaf *BOW*

Q :

Apakah bahasanya sudah enak dibaca?

Apakah ada hal yang aneh?

Ps :

Terinspirasi dari beberapa acara monsta x. Tapi tidak semua yang saya ketik ini pernah terjadi. Hanya beberapa. Kemudian ada adegan yang diubah dan dialog yang ganti.

A :

Berikan saran/kritik untuk gaya baru ini.

-I Love Wonho-


End file.
